What Am I?
by Rose Marie Nixon
Summary: Anna, friend of the Vampire Sheriff Godric, is not human, but not a vampire. She doesn't know what she is, but she does know that there are people hunting her. Will Godric be able to keep her safe from these people? And what will happen when Anna meets a certain Blond Viking? Eventually Eric X OC
1. Chapter 1: Godric's Lil' Friend?

**Chapter 1: Godric's Lil' Friend?**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic, so if you could leave some constructive criticism, that would be wonderful. So, enjoy?**

I panted as I pushed my legs faster, trying to get away. I just had to get to his house, then I'd be safe. I looked behind me and saw them approaching, wolfish grins on their faces. They were taking their merry time, enjoying the chase. They didn't know I was friends with the Sheriff. Sucks for them.

I turned the corner and arrived on his street. I could see his house up ahead. I was almost there, so close I could taste it... what does house taste like? I pushed my legs faster, inhumanly fast, and I heard the outraged yells of the vampires behind me. No human could run this fast. Good thing I'm "special".

I dove onto his porch, frantically knocking on the door. I waited an agonizing ten seconds before the two vampires chasing me caught up, pinning me to the side of the house. "What are you?" The taller, more built of the two vampire men, questioned, hissing slightly.

I opened my mouth, about to blurt out something snarky, something I would probably end up regretting, when the door to the house opened. Praise the lord... that lord I don't believe in. Hardy har har.

"She is my friend, and under my protection," Godric said, raising an eyebrow at the two vampires, as if daring them to challenge him.

Godric was a vampire, around 2,000 years old, but he looked like a teenager. He was short... wait... I'm the same height... and I'm NOT short. So, he wasn't short, he just wasn't tall. Anyways, short-not-short, and had brown hair. Overall adorableness. He was my best friend.

The vampires released me, backing away. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at them and yell out "nanny nanny boo boo"... Maybe Godric was right when he called me childish... Psh, nah.

"Our apologies. We were unaware," The tall one said, bowing. With that, they darted away. It occurred to me that I never heard the other one talk... was it possible for a vamp to be mute? Huh. Put that on my mental list of questions I will forget to ask.

Godric turned to me, his gaze disapproving. "Anna," He said in that I'm-about-to-lecture-you voice of his.

I just grinned, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I know, I know. I'm a troublemaker, I need to stop making trouble, blah blah blah. I've heard it before, Godric. But it wasn't my fault this time. I swear!" I said as I walked into the house, Godric following after me. "Besides," I said, giving him a cheeky grin, "You're here to protect me."

"... I was going to ask if you lost your key." Was his reply.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Though I'm pretty sure the neighbor's dog stole it."

He just chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "Anna, what am I going to do with you?" I simply gave him a smile and batted my eyelashes at him. "Anyways, I need to go away on business."

"What? Where? When will you be back? What am I supposed to do here? What if they come looking for me? What if those guys were them? What if..."

"All will be well, child," He soothed, reaching to hold onto my arm in a comforting fashion, "I know a Sheriff in Louisiana who can watch over you while I am away. I have already booked you a flight."

"Really?" I asked, a small smile on my face. He nodded, squeezing my arm gently. "Who's the Sheriff?"

"My progeny, Eric Northman."

**A/N: Tada! So, please let me know what you think. Tell me what you liked, what you hated, what I could do to make it better, etc. I would love your feedback. And thank's for taking your time to read this! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tall, Blond, and Irritating?

**Chapter 2: Tall, Blond, and Irritating?**

**A/N: Hi! I just wanted to say, thank you so frickin' much for the follows and favorites. It made me so happy seeing that people were actually enjoying my writing. Also, a huge thanks to my reviewer, ElvenVamp! She/He mentioned that my writing/Anna seems slightly childish. So, throughout the story I'll be working on that. Hopefully we can get her, and me, to mature some. ^-^ Anyways, here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

I got on the small private jet/plane thing, waving to Godric through the window. He waved back, then climbed into his car and drove away. I leaned back in my seat, putting my earbuds in and cranking up the music. AC/DC, man. Gotta love 'em. I fell asleep on the plane ride, which I was thankful for. I didn't like planes, and I didn't know how long I would be stuck in this death trap for. Bleh.

When I woke up, the pilot informed me we would be landing within 10 minutes. I thanked him, and took a couple minutes to stretch my legs out as much as I could in the cramped aircraft.

Godric had told me there would be a limo waiting to pick me up and take me to a bar called Fangtasia, which apparently Northman ran. He also told me to tell the Sheriff that I was sent by Godric, and all should be good. He then continued to say, that if the Sheriff didn't believe me I should tell him "this". And then Godric said something in a foreign language. I forgot what it was. I be screwed.

Once the plane landed, there was indeed a limo waiting. I thanked the pilot, again, then descended the stairs and walked to the limo. The driver hopped out and opened the door for me, and I climbed in. I felt awkward. I wasn't use to this kind of treatment. I could never afford a plane ticket, let alone a private plane. And the limo... hell, what would I even need a limo for?

The ride to the bar, which was in Shreveport, was rather awkward. I didn't know if I should try to make conversation with the driver, or what. And the driver was playing some sort of classical music, and I didn't know if it would be rude or not to put my earbuds in and listen to my music. Ah, the internal struggles I have. I ended up just sitting there, staring at my hands as I clasped and unclasped them. It was thrilling.

When we finally, finally!, reached the bar, the driver quickly got out and opened my door. I smiled and thanked him. He bowed, he friggin' bowed, then got back in the limo and drove off. I looked toward the bar to see a line of people waiting to get in. And they were all staring at me. Creeps.

I strode up to the chick who was carding people. "The line ends back there," She said, speaking in a monotone voice, pointing to the very back of the very long line.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here to see Eric Northman," I said, trying to look important, though I accomplished looking about as important as a rat. Joys.

"Do you have an appointment?" She questioned, her voice as emotional as a rock.

"Er, I don't think so... I don't know if he told him I'd be coming or not... He probably doesn't know, or else he wouldn't have told me to tell him that he had sent me... But then again," I said, starting to ramble in my nervousness, "He could have just been trying to be cautious. He's always telling me..."

"Okay, okay. Go on in, Eric's in his office. Just go through the door on your right." She said, rolling her eyes.

I let out a quiet sigh as I walked through the doors, into... a total cliché vamp bar. It was red and black, people in tight leather outfits, and... dancers. Ugh, just ugh. I pushed my way through the gyrating bodies, locating the door Emotionless Lady had mentioned. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called out.

I opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I turned and saw a man with long blond hair sitting at a desk, a laptop open before him. He was... beautiful to say the least. Black wife-beater shirt, what looked like black jeans and combat boots, and long blond hair. His icy blue eyes flickered up to me. "Er, hi. Are you Eric Northman?"

"Who's asking?" Blondie replied coolly, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

I rolled my eyes, saying "Me," In a duh-no-shit-bruh voice. He just stared at me, and I started getting fidgety. What if this guy wasn't him? What if the guys who were after me were out in that club, tracking me down? What if Blondie was working for the other guy? "Look, I really need to see the Sheriff. If you're not him, let me know so I can leave and go find him." I said.

"Why do you need to see the Sheriff, human?" He snapped, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the desk.

"That's my business to discuss with the Sheriff, not some random vamp with an attitude problem." I snarked back, putting a hand on my hip, narrowing my eyes at the dick.

He smirked suddenly, leaning back once again. "I am the Sheriff of this area."

Oh. Shit. I let out a nervous chuckle, "Well, this just got really awkward."

"What do you need, human?" He asked, his tone becoming impatient.

"Er, your protection," I said with a shrug. I didn't like Blondie. His mood swings were reminding me of a PMSing teenager. Combine that with vamp, and shit hits the fan.

"And why," He drawled out, looking impossibly bored, "would I help you?"

"Godric sent me...?" I said it like a question, another nervous habit. Damn my nerves to hell. "He said you could 'watch over me' whilst he be away," I added, shrugging, trying to calm my nervousness. I just really wished I was back home, so I could tackle Godric with a hug...

Suddenly, I was pinned to the wall by my neck, Blondie baring his fangs at me, holding me off the ground. "Who really sent you? Godric never involves himself with humans. He wouldn't send you here for protection!" He growled in my face.

Dickhead. I tried to remember what Godric had told me to tell Blondie, but it was in another friggin' language! How the hell was I supposed to remember that? "Ehh, Godric told me that if you didn't believe me to say... oh fricking hell, err, something like "Whey da da en mannequin, milk barn'," I said, nodding my head. Yup, that's definitely what he said.

He just stared at me like I'd lost my damn mind. It's not my fault I only speak English! "What?" He questioned.

"Oh for god's sake, just call him!" I whined, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cell. I quickly dialed his cell number and put the phone on speaker. After several rings, he picked up.

"Anna," He sighed in exasperation, "What happened? I booked the plane ticket, got you the limo to drive you to the bar, what could have gone wrong? Did you manage to get kidnapped during your walk from the limo to the bar?"

"... I resent that." I growled out, narrowing my eyes at the phone... then realized he couldn't see it. Damn.

He let out a chuckle, "Then, my dear Anna, what can I assist you with?"

"Eh, nothing much. But maybe you could tell your lovely progeny to, I don't know, release my throat? I know it's a weird concept to you vamps, but oxygen. It's all the rage with us humans theses days." I snarked.

"Eric?" Godric questioned.

"Tall, blond, irritating, overall dickwad? You got any other progeny's?" I asked, glaring at the vamp who still held onto my throat, though he did look utterly shocked to hear Godric on the phone.

"Eric, release the girl," Godric said. And the friggin jackass of a progeny dropped me. So I fell. On my ass. My head banged against the wall and the phone falling from my hand.

"You mother fu..." I started to yell, but was cut off by Godric.

"Anna!" He scolded.

"What?" I yelled back, rubbing the back of my head as I glared up at the douche-bag, who was smirking smugly down at me.

Godric chuckled slightly, "Keep yourself out of trouble."

"Aye aye, captain," I mumbled back, reaching for my phone that was still laying on the ground, but it was swooped up by Blondie.

He, apparently, un-speaker-phoned it, and held it to his ear, speaking in some foreign language. I heard both Godric and my name, but other than that it was all gibberish. Woohoo.

After a while of gibberish, Blondie pulled the phone away from his ear and was about to end the call, when I screamed, "WAIT!" I leapt up to my feet and snatched the phone away from him, holding it to my ear.

"Godriiiic," I whined into the phone.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Anna?"

"You're not gonna leave me here with him, right? Isn't there someone else I could stay with? ANYONE else?"

"Anna..."

"I could stay with Isabel! She loves me!"

"Anna."

"What about... uh, what's-his-face? He said I could go chill with him anytime!" I think I was running out of options... Not that many people liked me... damn them all to hell. Haters.

"Anna, you will be fine."

"I'll stay with cowboy-hat-Stan! I'll do anything! Don't make me stay here!" I pleaded.

"Anna, you will be fine. Eric will not hurt you."

"But..."

"I'm hanging up now. Goodbye, Anna." And click. I flopped to my knees.

"No..." I whimpered out, before admitting that he had hung up on me. Collapsing onto a couch against the wall in Blondie's office, I mumbled, "Fuuuuuuuck." I was doomed.

"Well, now that _that's_ done, we need to discuss how you will earn your keep," Blondie said. I blinked owlishly as I looked up at his form that was now hovering over little ol' moi... why am I so short? Wait a minute, I'm not short... he's just too effin tall! Is this how short people feel all the time?

"Blondie say wha?" I asked. Earn my keep? I didn't even wanna be here! Just let me escape!

"What kind of... skills... do you posses?" He asked, looking up and down my body.

Er, what did he... oh. OH. Oh, fuck nah! "Nu-uh, you dipshit! I am not gonna be one of them dancers in skanky-ass outfits, whoring myself out for all to see! Besides, I got no skillz. I can't dance. Like, at all. I just body flail." Okay, so this was a half lie. I was definitely not a great dancer, but I wasn't horrible. I just wasn't great. I'd accept decent...

He honestly looked appalled at the idea of me body-flailing. He shook his head, as though clearing his mind of the scarring image. "Fine, then what _can_ you do? I'm not going to let a bratty human stay here free of charge."

Ignoring the "bratty human" comment, I clicked my tongue while thinking. What da fudge be I good at? Hm... "Oh! I'm good at video games! I kick some major ass in CoD." He just glared. Well, fuck you! "Uh... Running? I'm good at running. I like to go jogging." Usually my jogging was brought on by people chasing me... Again, I got a glare. "Fuuuuudge muffins... Ha!" I yelled, leaping to my feet, nearly colliding with Blondie as I did so. "I can bar-tend! I'm simply one hell of a bartender!" I said, doing a slight Sebastian impression. Hehehes, gotta love me some Black Butler.

"I already have a bartender."

I blew a raspberry. "Well, that's like the only thing I'm good at!"

He suddenly smirked at me. "I guess we'll just have to develop your skills in another area of expertise," His voice, suddenly low and husky, said as his hand reached forward and tracked up my thing, to my hip.

I leapt to the other side of the room. "Gah! No touchy!" I cried, but my body, man. My body wanted to see what skillz he be talkin' 'bout. Damn him for oozing sex.

He just smirked and crossed his arms over his amazingly gorgeous chest. "I guess I could allow you to assist Longshadow in bar-tending. If it's the only useful thing you can do," He said with a shrug.

"... I resent that," I growled, flopping down on the floor. I didn't feel like going back over to the couch. Blondie was still over there. I let out a slow breath, glancing around the office. There was a desk, several chairs, a couch, and some shelves. Very office-ish. Boring. Dull. Bleh. I started making that noise where I blow air out of my mouth and my lips flop together. Chup. I be cool.

"Quit it," Blondie snapped. Obviously my charming noise had no effect on him. Hardy har har. I did it again, letting another breath out, and he glared at me. Laughing, I leaned back so I was now lying on the ground. Nap time! Yeah, no. The floor wasn't comfortable. At all. I missed Godric's house. He had some comfy ass carpeting.

"Ya know, you should really get some carpet. It's much more comfortable. You could take naps here." I said, stretching out before sitting up.

"I don't need to take naps," he said. "You need to go start bar-tending. Longshadow will assist you if you need it." With that, he left.

Blowing a raspberry at the door he just walked out of, I stood up. Bar-tending, here I come!

**A/N: And there you have it. Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to Follow, Favorite, or Review! It makes my day when I see people are liking this, and I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism/advice/tips. I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP, but I'm a college student, and midterms are kicking my ass. _ But I'll do my best to get Chapter 3 out by next week. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire Bar-tending?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the Follows and Favorites. This chapter is shorter than the previous one, so I apologize about that. :/ I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyways, go read!**

So. Bar-tending. Yip-Dee-Fucking-Doo. Okay, it actually wasn't too bad. Most of the people who I served were actually quite nice. Though Longshadow... he scared the crap outta me. I'm pretty sure he wanted to eat me... or just kill me. Whatever.

I gave someone the bloody marry they ordered, then moved on to my next customer. "Hello, what can I getcha?" I asked with a smile, looking at the man seated on the bar stool in front of me.

He flashed a fanged grin, "You on the menu, sugar?"

"Sorry, I'm not up for snacking on. But I'm sure you could find a lovely girl here who would be happy to go home with you and service you. Or, I could get you a TruBlood." I said, giving him a smile.

"Pity. I guess I'll take a TruBlood then. B negative, please."

And le crap. I hadn't gotten anyone a TruBlood before, how long was I supposed to nuke it? I was supposed to microwave it, right? They didn't like it cold? "Alright, just give me one minute..." I said awkwardly, before sliding over to Longshadow, who glared at me when I crossed over the "line" and into his space. He had seriously divided the bar into two sections to keep us separate.

"Er, hey. Uhmn, how long am I supposed to heat the Trubloods for?" I asked. He just glared down at me before turning away from me. Butthead. I walked back to my customer, "So, I have no idea how long I'm supposed to heat your TruBlood for. And Mr. Grumpy over there doesn't like me. Do you know how long I should heat it for?"

The guy gave a laugh, "Yeah, just heat it for 20 seconds. That should do the trick." He winked at me.

I went and heated his TruBlood and handed it to him, "There you go."

He took a sip and smirked down at me, "Perfect."

"Danke..." I drawled, not really sure what to say to that.

He abruptly stuck his hand out towards me, "I'm James."

I grasped his hand, shaking it, "Anna."

"So, Anna, are you sure you're not on the menu? I'd love it if we could go somewhere more... private."

"Sorry, James, no can do. I kinda freak out when I see my blood. It's weird, I love gory horror movies, and am completely chill with other peoples blood, but just a glimpse of my own blood and I lose it. God, that sounds so Bella-Swan-ie." I gave a shudder. So, that was a total lie. I didn't mind my own blood. I just didn't want to tell the guy I don't want vampires biting me.

James looked straight into my eyes, "Please?" Oh fuck, he was trying to compel me. I could feel the tug of his command at the edge of my mind, though it wouldn't affect me. Le crap. What do I do? Think, self. THINK!

"The human said no. I don't appreciate it when vampire try to compel my employees," Eric's silky voice said as he was suddenly standing next to the James guy.

James eyes moved away from mine as he looked to Eric. "Sorry, Sheriff, it won't happen again."

And Eric flashed away, resuming his spot on his throne. "And he," I said, turning to James with a smile, "is a scary-ass-MOFO."

James laughed and gave a shudder, "He's over a thousand years old. He's beyond scary." Ha. Godric makes Eric look like a baby. I just gave the guy a sympathetic nod. "Thank you for the TruBlood," James said, standing from the stool. "I think I better go before I get myself into any more trouble. See you later, sugar."

"Alright. Later, James," I replied.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Eventually, all the customers left, and I cleaned up the bar a little. I washed the glasses, put away the liquors, and wiped everything down.

Longshadow left, not even bothering to help with the cleaning. I gave a satisfied smirk when I finished. One day down, only... I don't even know how many left. Fuuuuck.

**A/N: There's chapter 3! Woohoo! Again, sorry it's so short. I'll work on that. I'd really appreciate any tips/advise, so leave a review! And feel free to Follow/Favorite, it really makes my day. Thanks for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Sleeping Where?

**A/N: Hola! I just wanted to give a huge thanks to Kyokkou and mia for their reviews (Mia, I've written a response to your review at the bottom of the chapter). They completely made my day (and after a day of walking through gross slushy snow and ice to get to my classes, I really needed _something_ to make my day). Also, thanks for the Follows and Favorites. This story is up to 12 Followers and 11 Favorites! ^-^ Anyways, here is chapter 4! Enjoy! **

"No", I stated, shaking my head back and forth. "No way in hell." I glared at the smirking blond vampire.

"It's quite a nice bed, I assure you," Blondie said.

"It's not the bed I have a problem with, it's _you_." I looked from the bed he was currently lounging on, to him. He wanted me to sleep there. _With him. On the same bed. At the same time._

"I'll behave, _sugar_," He replied, mocking the guy from the bar, James.

"Oh, come off. Is it really that difficult to believe someone would be interested in me?"

"Yes, I do find it difficult to believe."

"... And you wonder why I don't want to sleep here?"

"How am I supposed to protect you if you're in a different room?" Blondie snapped.

"How am I supposed to sleep while in the same bed as you?" I retorted.

Blondie stood up, a glare plastered on his face, and stalked towards me. "I don't give a damn about how well you sleep. I don't give a damn about you. But I will keep you safe. Godric requested I protect you, and that's what I'm going to do. Now get in the damn bed and shut up, you wretched human."

I glared at him, but stalked over to my suitcase (I had no idea how it got in the room... I don't even remember getting it off the plane...) and pulled a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt out of it. I walked into the bathroom that was joined with the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

After slipping my clothes on, I walked back into the bedroom. Blondie was lounging on the bed again, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. I crawled into bed, snuggling under the covers. It was freaking heaven. I've never been on a more comfortable bed. Even Godric's didn't compare. This bed was warm, soft, and just amazing.

After a few minutes of laying there, I rolled onto my other side, before flipping over again.

"For god's sake, human, sit still," Blondie hissed. Cranky pants.

"Just tryin' to get comfy," I mumbled before sleep pulled me under.

* * *

><p>I woke up an hour or two before sunset, so I had some time to kill. I took a shower (which was magnificent... honestly, this dude's rich as dicks) and changed into fresh clothes. I pulled out my phone and searched nearby restaurants that delivered. I found a yummy looking Asian place, so I called them and ordered some Stir Fry.<p>

The sun was just setting when the delivery dude showed up. There was a hesitant knock on the door, so I skipped over and opened the door. I paid the man and took my food. When I turned around, there was a very angry looking Blondie standing by the bedroom door.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled at me.

"Uh, getting food. I'm hungry."

"Fucking stupid. Godric told me about the people who are after you. What if that was them?"

"It wasn't."

He just growled, before his eyes shifted down the hallway leading to the back door. "Pam."

"Hello, Eric. What's all the growling about?" Came Emotionless Lady's response.

"Pam, meet Anna. Anna, this is Pam." With that Blondie turned and stalked back into the bedroom.

I turned to look at Pam. "Who pissed in his cornflakes?" She actually cracked a smirk.

* * *

><p>Pam and I were chatting, apparently Pam was Eric's progeny (I am so making fun of Godric for being a grandpa), and it was about time to open up the bar. Blondie was lounging in his throne, clearly having nothing better to do with his un-dead self. Blondie ordered Pam to go open the doors up to the public, and I took my position behind the bar, Longshadow zoomed in next to me on his side of the bar. He had literally took some black tape (I think it was electrician's tape) and divided the bar into two sections. He had issues.<p>

Anyways, Fangtasia opened, and I bar-tended. Woo. It was a booming night, so I was kept fairly busy. I had just given a vamp his TruBlood when a couple walked up to Longshadow's side of the bar.

The man had dark brown hair, and was short compared to Blondie. The woman was blond and a little shorter than the man... she reminded me of Barbie. I dub the Barbie! So your boyfriend shall be Ken. That's Barbie's boy-toy, right?

"How's it going, Bill?" Longshadow asked, sounding almost... nice? It cannot be so!

"Very well," Ken replied.

"I'll say it is... Is this your meal for tonight?" He asked, eyeing Barbie.

"This is my friend, Sookie," nope, pretty sure she's Barbie, "Sookie, Longshadow."

"Nice to meet you!" Barbie's cheery voice rang out. There was a brief pause filled with Longshadow's silence. "Uh, I'll have a gin and tonic, please?"

"And I'll have a bottle of O Negative," Ken said.

Longshadow nodded to me, and I rolled my eyes. Lazy ass. Making me do all the work. I quickly threw together the ingredients and heated Ken's TruBlood.

"Longshadow, Sookie here would like to know if she could ask you a few questions. Would this be accepted?" Yeesh, so formal.

"I just have a couple of pictures I'd love you to take a look at. You recognize either of these woman?" Barbie asked.

Longshadow looked over the pictures, and replied, "Yeah, I've seen them both here before."

"Great, thank you," Barbie said. "Do you also happen to remember who they hung around with?"

"That's something we don't notice here. You won't either."

"Okay then. Thank you, I appreciate you taking the time."

"This one," Longshadow held up one of the pictures, "she wanted to die."

"How do you know?" Barbie questioned.

"Everyone who comes here does... in their own way. That's what we are. Death." Well, that was a little... ominous. And completely unnecessary.

Ken paid Longshadow as I handed them their drinks, and they walked away.

I continued to bar-tend, doin' my thang, Longshadow was doin' his thang (whatever that was), and Blondie was doing' his thang (which involved kicking a man across the room... not even going to question it). I noticed Ken and Barbie up talking to Blondie, Barbie sitting next to Blondie and Pam hovering behind Blondie. So, because I had absolutely nothing better to do, I eavesdropped.

"She is mine," Ken said.

"Yes, I am his," Barbie agreed.

"Well, what a pity... for me," Blondie said. There was a moment where Blondie just looked at Barbie, eyeing her up. "Sit with us," He said, looking over to Ken. "We have catching up to do, you and I. It has been too long."

"Yes," Ken agreed in a voice that clearly said I-wanna-get-the-hell-outta-here. He moved and sat in the empty chair next to Blondie.

"We have to get out of here!" Barbie suddenly exclaimed.

"Sookie," Ken said in a warning tone.

"Eric, the cops are coming, there's going to be a raid." Barbie said, ignoring Ken.

"Tell me you're not an undercover cop..." Blondie said, the underlying warning clear in his voice.

"I'm not, but the man in the hat is." I looked around, finding the only guy in the entire bar with a hat. Huh. Guess hats are going out of style.

"Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here."

"There's a vampire named Taren in the ladies' room with that man you kicked before. She's feeding on him." Barbie said.

I moved from the bar, making my way towards Blondie, Pam, Ken, and Barbie.

"How do you know this?" Pam questioned.

Ken looked at Barbie, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm putting my money on psychic," I said, walking up to them. Eric opened his mouth, probably to tell me to go back to the bar, but he was cut off by police barging in.

"Police!" the police yelled. Humans and vamps started running around, reminding me of headless chicken... kinda amusing...

"Follow me," Blondie said, grabbing onto my arm and dragging me with him. He led us out a back door and Ken quickly scooped Barbie up in his arms. "I enjoyed meeting you, Miss Stackhouse. We will meet again."

Blondie reached for me, like he was going to pick me up like Ken had done to Barbie, so I just jumped on him piggy-back style. Pam laughed, and we took off down the road.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 4. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through my first 4 chapters. It really does mean the world to me. :) If you have time, leave a review! Tell me what you like, what you didn't like, or something random. I'd love to hear from you guys (and gals)! Thank you!**

**Mia: I'll reveal her age in a latter chapter (I have it planned out ^-^). I'll let you know that she's kind of in her 20's. And yes, she is a bit immature. She'll mature throughout the story, don't worry. I'll also get into her back-story, which will explain why she is the way she is. And I definitely agree, sometimes people do need help. Anyways, thanks for the review! It made my day. ^-^ Let me know if you have any more questions. I'll do my best to answer them without giving anything away.**

**THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5: Prostitute Mother?

**A/N: Hey guys! To anyone who celebrates it, Happy (late) Thanksgiving! I hope you all had a wonderful day! As always, I want to give a huge thanks to all of you who have Reviewed, Favorited, Followed, and read my story. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. This story is up to 19 Followers and 15 Favorites! Whoot! Anyways, go read, and I hope you enjoy!**

"So, where are we going?" I asked from my perch on Blondie's back. We, and by we I mean Blondie and Pam, were running super fast. So fast that the scenery was blurring. I felt like superman.

"My house," was Blondie's reply.

"Mmmm." I let out a yawn, suddenly realizing how tired I was. Guess I woke up to early... er, late? Whatever. My eyelids started drooping as the vampires ran. Letting out another yawn, I let my head rest on Blondie's shoulder. I felt him tense up and a slight snarl came from him, but I chose to ignore it. He could deal.

When we got to el casa, I was pretty much unconscious. Yipee. Honestly, I couldn't even say what color the house was. I was vaguely aware of Blondie and Pam's murmuring voices, and the sound of a door opening and closing. I just snuggled further into my pillow... when did I get a pillow? Meh. Who gives a damn? Not me.

I was gently placed onto a heavenly bed and a sigh escaped me as I snuggled into it and my pillow. My pillow was pulled away from me and I whined, but another was put in its place. This pillow was more light and fluffy. I snuggled into it and gave a soft, kitten-like purr. I felt a cold body slide under the covers next to me, not touching, but close enough that I could feel the cold from their body. I wiggled myself so I was curled up against the body, my head resting on the shoulder, and I let out another purr-like noise. I quickly and easily fell into sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was completely trapped within a certain blond's grip. I wiggled. He didn't move. I poked him. He didn't move. I slapped him. Nada. Bitch. I let out a moan. I wanted out. I don't like feeling trapped. I flailed and punched. I kicked and whined. I groaned and moaned. But, I was completely and utterly trapped. Friggin Bitch!<p>

So I was left to lay there for I don't even know how long as I waited for Blondie to wake da fuq up.

When the bitch finally woke up (I'm pretty sure he chose to sleep in to annoy me), he casually stretched, his body still smushing mine. I could feel all his muscles moving against me, even though I was still fully clothed. No one, vampire, human, werewolf, or whatever, should have that many muscles. Just, damn him. He took his time stretching, and I let out an annoyed huff.

"Something the matter?" the blond questioned.

"Yes. I have a large, egotistical, blond vampire squishing me. You fat, bruh. You're gonna suffocate me."

"I am quite comfortable here," I could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice. The damn dickhead then proceeded to lay his head back down. On my chest. Right on my fucking boobs. Asshole.

I fought off the blush rising to my cheeks. I let out another huff, turning my head away so I faced the wall. "Blondie, get off," I whined. And it was a really high-pitched, nasally whine.

It had no affect on him. He smirked against my breasts, I could feel his mouth move against them. "Oh, I will get off. But that's for later tonight, with one of my dancers..."

"Perv..." I growled. Not knowing what else to do, I shouted for Pam. "Pam! Help me! I'm being molested by your maker!"

She zoomed into the room, an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

I pouted at her. "Can you get him off of me? He's suffocating me, and molesting me, and I want him off, and hey!" I snapped when I felt his hand begin to slowly trail up my thigh. "No touchy!"

"As much as I hate to say it, you might want to remove yourself from her, Eric. She looks like she's going to have a mental and emotional breakdown."

Blondie let out a sigh," I suppose so," his voice was muffled by mo boobies. It felt weird, him talking into my chesticles. He lifted his head up and smirked. "Godric did say that I was to return her unharmed. Physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"Awesome. I'm glad we all understand that my mind is about to break and an emotional meltdown will follow. Now get the fuck off of me!"

This time it was Blondie who let out a huff of annoyance, but he did roll off of me, so I didn't give a damn. I leapt up off the bed and dove into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

The entire time I was in the bathroom, peeing and showering (not at the same time...), I was muttering angrily. "Stupid vampire... personal space... my friggin boobs!... damn him... fuck!" The last part was yelled when I slipped on the tile floor while I was getting out of the shower. I flailed, smashing into the sink and stubbing my toe. "God damn!"

There was a knock on the door. "You're not dead, are you?" Pam's voice called in.

"Nope! Still alive! But this sink of yours? Bitch is goin' down!" I replied as I grabbed a towel. I quickly dried myself off and pulled on my clothes, making a face. Guess I'd have to change into some fresh clothes at the bar.

When I exited the bathroom I saw Pam sitting on the edge of the bed, painting her nails a shade of pink. "Love the nails," I commented, flopping onto the bed next to her.

She looked up at me with a smirk. "Thanks, doll." Her eyes went back to her nails. "So did you win your war against the bathroom?" My reply was a snort. Pam abruptly stood up. "Done. Now, let's get you some clothes. We can't have an employee dressed like a commoner."

I pouted. "But I am a commoner."

"No, you are not," Blondie's voice came from the doorway. He casually leaned against the door frame, dressed in his black pants and wife-beater. And socks. "You are Godric's human. Godric, two thousand year old vampire Sheriff of Dallas. You aren't just a commoner."

I pursed my lips before nodding.

"Does that mean I get to dress her up?" Pam asked, eyes lighting up with... excitement? Gasp! It cannot be!

Blondie gave a shit-eating grin. Damn.

* * *

><p>I was seated on a puffy chair in front of a vanity that was covered in makeup and nail polish bottles. Pam was behind me, pulling my hair into a messy bun that looked like I threw it together in five seconds, but really took half an hour. Just, why?<p>

"Now, makeup." Pam spun me around so I was facing her, and her hands started dancing across my face with different brushes. Go vamp speed. Next was the clothes. She had me strip down to bra and panties. "Close your eyes," she ordered.

"You're not gonna rape me, right?" I asked nervously. I mean, with the looks she'd given me, and her wandering hand, it seemed like a big possibility.

"No, doll," she replied with a light smirk. What is it with these vamps and their damn smirks?! Honestly, there's Godric, Blondie, and Pam... Huh. Guess it runs in the familia.

Closing my eyes, I heard a whooshing as Pam sped away, then back into the room. I felt something being slipped over my head. Pam twirled me around and said, "Okay, open your eyes."

Looking at my reflection, the only thing I managed to say was, "Fuck no."

"Come on, doll-"

"Pam, no."

"But, Anna, you look fantastic."

"I look like a slut. No. I'm not wearing this." 'This' consisted of a skin-tight dress, if you could call it that. It barely covered my butt, and had cleavage to the max. I didn't even know I had so much boobage.

"Like I said, you look fantastic, not like a slut."

"I'm not wearing this. I look ridiculous."

"Is there a problem?" Blondie's voice questioned from the doorway.

"Anna is being stubborn. She doesn't want to wear the dress." Pam replied.

"This isn't a dress! This is like an awkwardly long tank top... with a super low v-neck." I actually lifted a finger to poke my boob. "I didn't even know I had so much boob."

"Come on Anna..." Paw whined, turning to give Eric pleading eyes.

"I'm just going to be bar-tending! Why do I need to wear _this_?"

"Because-"

I cut Pam off. "No! I feel like a child dressing up in her mother's clothes!" Taking another glance in the mirror, I added, "A prostitute mother's clothes."

"Anna..."

"No." I pulled the dress off, not giving a damn if I was now clad in only my bra and panties in front of both Pam and Eric. I reached for my trusty jeans and t-shirt, yanking them on.

I marched down a flight of stairs, wandered through several rooms before coming to the entrance. "Yo, vampies!" I yelled, and both Pam and Blondie whooshed down. "Can we get a move on? I don't want to be late to work. My boss is a real dickhead." I said with a smirk, which was met by Blondie's glare.

"_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head, when I think of all the years I wanna be with you_." I looked around, my brow furrowed. Da fuq? Where was the singing coming from? Was there a mariachi band? "_Wake up every morning with you in my bed, that's precisely what I plan to do_."

"Your phone," Blondie stated, rolling his eyes.

"_And you know one of these days, when I get my money right, buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_." Oh. Phone. That made more sense. I worked on yanking the phone from my pocket. "_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush, but one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough. I'll say.._."

Yanking the phone out of my pocket and answering the call, I belted out, "Will you marry me?"

"... did Roland change your ringtone again?" Godric asked.

I pouted, "Yeah. Permission to search and destroy?"

"You're not killing Roland."

I let out an irritated huff. "Fine. But I still think the bastard should be castrated. Creepy perv."

"Oh, Anna. What am I going to do with you?"

"Take me back home?" I asked hopefully.

"Soon, child."

I grumbled out some choice words... two of them rhyming with "skittle truck". When Godric cleared his throat in an attempt to get me focused, I asked, "So, what did you call about?"

"I just wanted to request that you stop irritating my progeny. He has quite a temper, and with you it won't hold for very long."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Anna, behave. You'll be home soon."

"Fine, fine. I'll play nice with the children. Love you, Boo."

Godric chuckled, before replying with, "Likewise."

**A/N: Tada! Chapter numero cinco! Whoot! Feel free to leave a review, about anything. I love hearing from you guys. ^-^ Thanks for reading, and sticking with me through this. You're all great!**

**Rose**


	6. Chapter 6: Imprisoned By the Fangers?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you**** so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I've had a rough week so far, and getting an email saying someone has followed/favorited/reviewed my story makes me so effing happy. ^-^ Thank you to my reviewers: Kyokkou, dreamer2411, and Darkhairfurrytail. You guys rock!**

**Also, the next chapter won't be up for a while. I'm a college student, and the semester is coming to an end. Which means I have a shit ton of projects that I need to wrap up, essays I need to finish, and I have to study my ass off for finals. :/ So if I don't update for a while, it's because I'm busy with school.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through this story!**

* * *

><p>While I was working, my stomach decided to declare it's need for food. So, while I had a spare minute, I walked up to Blondie. His gaze flicked from his phone up to me, a scowl on his face.<p>

"Hey, I kinda need food. So, after the bar closes, Imma head out to grab some munchies. Comprende?"

"Ginger will bring you food."

"Why can't I just go get my own?"

"It's not safe. It'll be dawn, and I won't be able to protect you." Was his bored reply.

I pouted, but consented. "Fine." And with that, I walked back to the bar. Godric _did_ tell me to behave, after all. And, as annoying and childish as I acted (yes, I'll admit it. I'm an annoying, childish bitch), I did love Godric, and respected the bastard.

So the rest of the night I worked with a grumbling stomach. Which was both uncomfortable and annoying. All the vampires kept glaring at me, while the humans gave me sympathetic glances. One human, a tourist, went as far as to ask me if I was being imprisoned by the fangers and if they were starving me. I had to hold in my laughter as I, politely, told her I was completely free and would be eating dinner after work. Longshadow glared at her the entire time. I quickly got the woman her drink, and she was on her way.

* * *

><p>After work, Longshadow and Pam left, while Blondie went to bed. Ginger, who was a human working at Fangtasia (and who had been glamoured beyond belief), left to go grab some food from her house. I sat on the bar, pouring myself a drink. I occupied the time by watching YouTube videos on my phone.<p>

When Ginger came back, I was watching a vine compilation and giggling hysterically.

"Whatcha watching?" Ginger asked, placing a grocery bag on the bar top. I showed her my phone, and we continued watching the video. When it was over, we were both laughing our asses off, and Ginger had tears in her eyes. "Damn, those are funny."

"Right? I always force Godric to watch those with me." He always would pretend to be annoyed, but I knew he loved it.

My stomach took the opportunity to remind us of why Ginger was here. "Ah, I brought food!" Ginger said, walking over to the bag she had brought in. She pulled out a container, and opened the lid, pulling out several sandwiches. "Here you go!"

I took one from her, and took a bite. And struggled to control my gag reflex and swallow. What I had thought to be a sandwich was actually some weird, disgusting concoction. "Ginger, what is this?"

"It's a peanut butter, chocolate, pickle, cheese and ketchup sandwich. Isn't it delicious?" She said with a big grin.

"Uh, yeah. It's great." I really felt like puking right now.

"Thanks!" She continued to eat her 'sandwich', while I placed mine on the bar, hoping she wouldn't notice. "Hey, are you fucking Eric?"

"Say what?" I asked.

"Are you fucking Eric Northman? The sex god who sits on the throne?"

"Pshwah! Hell no! Why the fuck would I do that? He's an asshole!" I exclaimed.

"No he is not! He's just... a little rough around the edges."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say."

"One day, he and I are going to fuck," she said, a longing look in her eyes as she gazed up at Blondie's throne.

"Oh, ew. TMI, Ginger. TMI."

We talked for a while longer, and I learned that she was completely out of her mind. Just straight up insane. After she left to go home and sleep, I threw my 'sandwich' away. That thing was gross as fuck.

I wend to Blondie's room, where he was dead on the bed. I changed into pajamas and climbed into bed, on my side. The dick almost immediately moved closer to me. So, in retaliation, I stole the covers from him. Suck it!

My stomach grumbled.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next night, the first thing I saw was Blondie, coming out of the bathroom. A completely nude ass Blondie. As in, not a single stitch of clothing on him.<p>

"Holy fuck, cover yourself!" I yelled before doing a nose dive into the bed, flipping the covers over myself. I could practically feel the smug smirk he was sending my way. Bastard.

"There. I'm covered. Happy?" Came Blondie's voice.

I peaked out of my covers to see that he was, in fact, clothed. I popped out of bed. "Yes, in fact, I am." I grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. As I was changing I called out, "Yo, Blondie!"

"What?"

"I need to go to the store and buy food."

"Why? Didn't Ginger feed you?" Was his annoyed reply.

"Uh, she tried to," I said, walking back into the bedroom. "She made me a sandwich."

"Why do you need to go get food then?"

"One, I need food more than once every few days. Two, Ginger doesn't know what food is. She tried to feed me a peanut butter, pickle, chocolate, cheese and ketchup sandwich. It sure as hell is neither good tasting or healthy."

"I don't care if you like the food or not."

I let out a huff, before leaping up onto the bed. It was bothering me how I had to crane my neck to look up at him. "Alright, I have two reasons that you should give a shit. One, Godric asked you to look after me, no? Something about physically, mentally, and emotionally? If I'm eating crap food, it's going to damage my health, which is the physical part of my well being. Also, lack of nutrients can actually damage my brain, the mental part. And I get cranky as shit if I don't have good food, which is the emotional part of it. So, without good food, you're fucking up all three parts of looking after me. And two, I will whine, grumble, bitch and complain until you take me shopping, so you might as well just give in now. Because if you don't let me go, I'll just sneak out while you're dead during the day." I thought that was a pretty good speech. I give myself a round of applause. Go me!

Apparently Blondie wasn't as impressed as I was. He was wearing a go-fuck-yourself face. "I don't think a week or two will be all that hazardous to your health. And I can just chain you to the bed during the day."

I really wanted to punch that smug smirk off his face. Ugh, I really didn't want to do this. But, I was fucking hungry, and I didn't want to eat Ginger's food for the rest of the time I was here. So, I looked away from Blondie and muttered, "Will you please take me shopping?"

"What was that? I can't quite hear you." The amusement in his voice was unbelievable. I think it was the most emotion I'd ever heard from him.

I turned and glared at him. "Will you please take me shopping, you fucktard."

"Alright, let's go." He scooped up a set of keys off the end table.

I blinked, "Ah, say what?"

He turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you want to go or not? I have no problem just staying here."

"No! Let's go, let's go!" I leapt off the bed before running to the door. "Shopping trip! Woohoo!" I yelled. What? I was excited. And hungry.

I was already out the door of Fangtasia and I looked back to see Blondie casually strolling behind me. "I get the feeling you're not as excited about this as I am."

He glared at me (big surprise there). "And why would I be excited about this useless waste of time?"

"Buzz-kill," I muttered. Blondie rolled his eyes. "Miserabilist." Again, I got the glare. "Party-pooper."

"Are you going to stop?"

"Not until I run out of words, Killjoy."

**A/N: And there you have it. ^-^ Hope you enjoyed it! I love to hear from you guys, so feel free to review! And, as always, thank you to all of you who've take the time to read this story. It means the world to me. 3**

**Rose**


	7. Chapter 7: Civil Conversations?

**A/N: You guys... this story now has had 2,252 views, 39 Followers, 25 Favorites, and 9 Reviews. I. Love. You. All. Honestly, thank you so effing much. I can't believe it. ^-^**

**Anyways, sorry this took me so damn long to get out. I was busy with finals, and college, and life, and blah blah blah. _ I worked my butt off on this yesterday, trying to finish this for Christmas. So, as my X-mas gift to you, here's chapter 7! Yay!**

****Merry Christmas to all who celebrate Christmas! And Happy Holidays to anyone celebrating any holiday! And Happy December 25th to anyone living on earth.****

* * *

><p>"Spoilsport." Damn, I was running out of words! And we hadn't even gotten to the store yet. We were riding in Blondie's car, looking for a grocery store that was open this late at night. It wasn't easy. Didn't this town have any 247 stores?

"Dampener," Blondie said. He had, about half way through our car ride, decided to join my game. This was the most civil conversation we'd ever had.

"Oh! Good one. Hmn... Doomsdayer."

"Wet-blanket."

"Bubble-burster."

"Stick-in-the-mud."

"Cold-fish."

"Prophet-of-doom."

"Pessimist."

"I don't think that one counts."

"Whatever," I said, trying to think of another word, or phrase, synonymous with 'buzzkill'. Looking out the window, I saw a small grocery store that looked to be open. "Oi, Blondie!" I yelled, smacking his arm and pointing to the store.

Blondie pulled into the parking lot, parking the car. As we got out of the car, Blondie asked, "Have you thought of a word yet?"

I paused and pursed my lips. "Did I say Killjoy already?"

"Yes."

"What about party-pooper?"

"Yes."

"Uh, Dampener?"

"I said that one."

"Fine, I give up. You win." I pouted.

He gave me a smug smirk before we resumed walking towards the store.

Walking into the store, I grabbed a cart.

"What food do you need?"

"There's no stove in your bar, so I'll need something that I can just microwave. I'm thinking pizza-rolls, toaster-scrambles, and some of those frozen dinners. Maybe some canned vegetables."

"That sounds so health," Blondie's sarcastic reply came.

"That's what the veggies are for." I gave him a cheeky grin, before dashing away, heading towards the frozen foods.

After grabbing mi food, I wandered, looking for Blondie who had disappeared. I found him over by the TruBloods, talking to Ken. "Hey, I got me munchies." I said as I ran towards them, drifting the cart to a stop.

Blondie glanced at my cart, and the mound of food in it, then at me. "What are you going do do with all that food?"

"... Eat it."

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I turned to Ken. "Hey, how's it goin'?"

"It is going well, thank you, Miss...?"

"Anna. Me llamo es Anna." Thank you, Issie, for teaching me espanol. That's Spanish in Spanish. Aren't I smert.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anna. I'm Bill Compton."

"No, I'm pretty sure you're Ken." ... Oh shit, I said that out loud.

"What?" Ken asked, completely confused.

"Anyways, Bill," Blondie said, directing the attention back to him, "As I was say-"

"Sookie!" Ken cut off, before vamp-speeding outta there.

"Rude," was all I said.

Blondie, who was clearly annoyed with the situation, said, "Let's go," and started walking towards the check outs. And by walk, I mean fast walking. Stupid tall Blondie, with stupid long legs that go stupidly fast. I had to sprint to keep up with him.

Checking out, I was surprised when Blondie pulled out his card to pay for my food. "You know, I can pay for my own food..." I said.

Blondie just rolled his eyes and smirked. Damn that smirk. I grumbled about tall vampires, and irritating smirks all the way out to the car.

* * *

><p>Back at the bar, I threw my food into the freezer, seeing as the vamps don't like the smell. I quickly got to bar-tending, hopping over the bar as Longshadow, surprise surprise, glared at me.<p>

After work, when everyone except Blondie and I had left, I grabbed a bag of pizza-rolls )it was a family-sized bag... what? I like me my pizza-rolls) and dumped half of it onto a plate, heating it in the microwave.

I quickly devoured the food. Pizza-rolls had never tasted so good. I put the half-bag back into the freezer before washing my plate. I dug through the cleaning supplies until I found a can of air freshener, and I sprayed it in the air, hoping to mask the smell of my human food.

I skipped into the bedroom, where I found Blondie laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I frowned at him. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can stay awake a while into the mornings."

"You won't get the bleeds?"

"Not right away," Blondie replied. I just nodded, before grabbing some clothes out of my bag. "You should shower. You reek of human food."

I rolled my eyes. "You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself, don't you?"

"I have no reason to try and make you feel good about yourself."

"It's called being a nice person, ass-butt. You could try it sometime."

"I don't think I'm that bored, yet." Was his reply.

"Hm?"

"I'd have to be very bored to try being nice."

At this, I snorted. "Blondie made a funny." I glanced over at him, and he smirked. "Alright, I'll go shower so you and your poor, sensitive vampire nose can sleep peacefully."

* * *

><p>I crawled into bed next to Blondie after my shower. Getting comfy, I let out a yawn. "Hey, Blondie?"<p>

I heard a sigh, before he replied, "Yes?"

"Would you ever sleep with Ginger?"

"Why do you ask?" He questioned, voice annoyed.

"She mentioned it last morning. It was really... gross. I almost feel bad for the girl."

"Why?"

"I could practically _see_ the sexual tension running off of her," I replied, giving a shudder. Blondie snorted. "Hey, Blondie?"

"What, Anna?"

"Why'd you open Fangtasia? You don't really seem to enjoy it."

"Why are you so nosy?" He snapped.

I shrugged. "I'll stop if you want." After a moment of silence, my lips curled up in a smile. I moved so I was on my stomach, and lifted my upper half so I was resting on my arms, looking over at Blondie. "Blondie?" He let out a light hum. "Where are you from?"

"I was born in Sweden."

"When you and Pam talk... is that Swedish?"

"Yes."

"Hm. When were you turned?"

"I died in the year 930."

"When we first met, and you had me pinned to the wall... If I hadn't called Godric, would you have killed me?"

"... Possibly."

"Probably?" I questioned, smirking down at him.

His lip twitched, and his eyes moved from staring at the ceiling, to mine. "That's enough questions. You should go to sleep."

I let out another yawn, before saying, "Blondie?" I heard him let out an exasperated sigh, much like Godric would do. Before he could say anything, I said, "Thank you." I was met with silence, but it didn't bother me. I just rolled onto my side, curling up next to Blondie, but not touching him. Even though we usually ended up mushed together when we woke up, I felt it would be crossing a line if I purposely cuddled up against him. I tugged the covers tightly around me, and let out another yawn as my eyelids drooped. "G'night, Blondie," I mumbled out.

"Goodnight, little Anna."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tada! Chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to Follow, Favorite, or Review! It means the world to me. Honestly, I never thought people would enjoy any of the stories I've written, not that I planned on ever sharing them with anyone. But, now that I have shared this story on FanFiction, I'm so glad I did. You are all wonderful. Just fucking awesome. You all deserve a cookie.**

**I've started writing the next chapter, but I don't know how soon it'll be up. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it sooner than this one. _**

**Love you guys!**

**Merry X-Mas, Happy Holidays, and Good Day!**

**Rose**


	8. Chapter 8: Money In A Book?

**A/N: Hiya! Another chapter for you lovely peeps. ^^ A huge thank you to lunabloodmoon666 for her review, and to ElvenVamp, Kyokkou, mia, dreamer2412, Darkhairfurrytail, White Wolf Of The Moon12396, and Mrs. VampDiva Belikov for reviewing previously. And, thank you to all of you who have favorited and/or followed. This story is now up to 10 Reviews, 35 Favorites, and 51 Follows (51!? I think I just fainted...)! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**And Happy New Year! **

* * *

><p>"Alright, there you go, miss," I said, giving the woman a tight smile as I handed her the drink. She had been giving me weird looks all night, and had only now, after being here for almost 4 hours, come over to the bar to order a drink. And the way she looked at me... It was as if she was undressing me and fucking me in her mind.<p>

"Thank you, sugar," She said with a wink, before reaching into her bag to pay me. Only, she didn't pull out money. She pulled out a bottle... of chocolate syrup... Ummm, what? She slid in across the bar towards me.

"Uh, what's the chocolate for?" I asked, but I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"I think you know, babe," she replied. Babe? What? When I gave her a blank stare, she said, "Payment for the drink. You told me you liked chocolate syrup yesterday..."

Say what? I had never seen this woman before in my life! "Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about. And while I do love me some chocolaty goodness, the owners of this bar like to be paid in money, so..."

She gave me, what I think was supposed to be, a sexy smile. "Oh, no need to be coy, lover," LOVER?, "I know what you want, Bella." Who's Bella? Me? Pretty sure my name's Anna. She pulled out another bottle of chocolate syrup. How many of those did she have hidden in that purse of hers?

"Alright... I don't think you understand... I can't take this as payment, I need money, as in dollars."

"Oh, I understand. I'll pay you," she suddenly leaned forward, shoving her boobs on the counter, displaying way too much cleavage. "In sexual favors." She gave me a smirk and a wink.

WHAT IN THE HELL IS MY LIFE? Who was this chick? "Um, sorry, but I don't swing that way..."

She gave me a pout, "That's not what you said yesterday... in bed."

... Okay, this was just some weird joke, right? This woman could not be serious. I... I literally couldn't even. LEAVE ME ALONE! "You know what, I'm not up to it, but I do know someone who might be pickin' up what you're laying down..."

She, eyes shining with excitement, asked, "Who?" in a breathy voice.

Please do not kill me for this... "Eric, up there on the throne. Just tell him Bella sent you." Still no clue who Bella was... Sorry, Bella.

The woman scampered off towards Blondie, and I couldn't help the snort that escaped moi. That woman... it just added to the weirdness of the last few days. There had been a woman who had literally tried to lick Blondie's boots, which was just gross. And there was also a guy who I'm pretty sure was high as fuck, rambling about the aliens who abducted him and took him to alien prom. Just, what?

Blondie, over the last few days, had continued to swing from sassy-pants, to asshole, to almost-nice, to full blown dickwad. To quote Bella Swan (was that the Bella the woman thought I was?), his mood swings were giving me whiplash (that's what she said, right? Brain, why you no remember?). Dat boi, yo.

Anyways, I continued to bartend, watching as Blondie sent the crazy woman hiking. As she passed by me to leave, she glared at me, and yelled out, "We are DONE, Bella!"

I attempted to hold down the laughter, but it just caused a weird wheezing sound to come out of me as I leaned against the bar for support. Just, da fuq? This bar was weird as shit! I was trying to recover from my laughing-not-laughing fit when Blondie came over, grabbed onto my wrist, and drug me into his office.

"Aye, Blondie, what the fuck?" I questioned, yanking my arm away. My arm. Mine. "That woman was just a joke. She was creepin' on me, and I wanted to get her awa-"

Blondie cut me off. Rude. "Did you steal 60,000 dollars?" He asked, glaring at me.

My response was, "Eh, wot?" in a British accent... I don't even know why. It just came out of my mouth like that.

"60,000 dollars have gone missing from our books-"

"Why do you keep money in books?" i interrupted. I mean, who the hell shoves that much money in books?

"Not literally in books," He snapped, clearly not in the mood for my sass. "It means that 60 grand is missing from our records. Someone stole our money. I want to know if it was you."

Oh... I guess that makes more sense... "Why would I steal your money? I have my own. And if I needed money, I'd just ask Godric for some."

"Did you steal our money?" He growled.

"Blondie, I did not steal your money. I have no reason to. So, calm yo titties."

He glared at me for about 3 minutes, and I just stared back, before he nodded. "Okay, let's go." He started walking out of his office, and to the back door.

I followed. "Uh, Blondie? Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Bill. He's ignoring my texts."

I snorted and said, "Rude."

We walked outside, and I followed Blondie over to his car... Did I mention his car last time? I don't think I did. I should have. It was drool-worthy. A beautiful red Corvette... someone get me a napkin, I'm drooling.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to Ken's house, and got out of the gorgeous car. Blondie knocked on Ken's door, to which there was no reply. Again, rude. Blondie tried opening the door, but it was locked. He looked like he was about to break it down, the glare on his face was murderous. So, I spoke up.<p>

"Uh, why not try the back door?" I suggested.

So, we walked around to the back door. Which was also locked. Blondie held his hand out to me. I just looked at it, then at him, and raised an eyebrow. Was I supposed to hold his hand? Wot?

He let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed onto my wrist, yanking my body against his. "What are you-" I started, but stopped as we _flew_ up. I let out a squeak of surprise, clinging onto Blondie. He flew onto a balcony and placed me so my feet were on the ground. I released himfrom my death grip and glared. "A little warning would be nice, fucktard," I grumbled.

He rolled his eyes at me. Stupid whore. He tried opening the balcony doors, and they opened. Whoot! We walked into Ken's house, looking around. "Is it breaking-and-entering if we didn't break to enter?" I wondered aloud.

Blondie, ignoring me, called out, "Bill!" as he searched the house.

"Maybe he's not home? Oi, he's probably with Barbie!"

Blondie turned to look at me, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Who is Barbie?"

"The blond chick from the other night... Ken's chew-toy?"

His expression became even more confused. "Who's Ken?"

"Dude, we're in Ken's house!" I exclaimed, waving my arms around for emphasis.

"Anna... we're in Bill's house..."

"Exactly!"

"So... Bill's Ken?" Blondie asked, to which I nodded. "Sookie's Barbie, then?"

"Blondie... I don't know their names. They're just Barbie and Ken to me." I had trouble remembering names. Which is why I frequently nicknamed people.

"You're infuriating," Blondie mumbled as he walked away.

I shrugged, following him. "So, we gonna go hunt down a Barbie and Ken?"

"No, we'll wait here... I'm feeling like a bath."

I made a face at him. "I'll go wait... elsewhere." No naked Blondie for moi.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch in the living room of Ken's house. I was playing temple run on my phone. "You mother fucker, run! Move those fat legs, bruh! The Wicked Witch's monkey's are on yo ass! RUN, you fucker!" ... The mother fucker died. By tripping. Over a tree root.<p>

I started a new game. "Alright, little man... you need a name. Jimmy! You is Jimmy! Alright, Jimmy, we can do this! I believe in you! Yeah, jump that tree! Dodge that rock! Slid under that tunnel! Run from those monkeys! Whoot, you got this!" I was encouraging the lovely little pixel dude, Jimmy, when suddenly... I was pinned against the wall.

"Who are-" Ken started, but cut off as he looked at me. "Anna?"

"Hiya?" I squeaked out as he took a step back, letting go of me.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Uh, I'm with Blondie?" I replied, picking my phone off the ground, as it had fallen when Ken decided to throw me against the wall.

"Who is Blondie?" Ken questioned.

"Owner of Fangtasia? He's upstairs in-" Ken was gone, fast walking upstairs. I decided to follow.

Ken opened a door and we walked in to see Blondie lounging in Ken's bathtub... ew. I averted my eyes, looking at the ceiling. Blondie apparently had decided to listen to some music, as Some people were singing in... French? Japanese? Hmong? English? ... Yeah, no, not English.

"I texted you three times... why didn't you reply?" Blondie asked.

"I hate using the number keys to type," Ken replied. Lame! "What are you listening to?"

"It's from my younger days. It's really quite beautiful if you know old Swedish." Swedish. Nailed it! Yeah, no. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Me? "A favor or an order?" Ken questioned. Nope, not me.

"Depends on how you look at it," Blondie replied. "Honestly, did you think you could keep her to yourself?"

Eh, say wot? Whom are we talking about? "Are we talking about Barbie?" I asked, still looking at the ceiling... it was a beautiful ceiling. Very... solid.

"Yes, An-" Blondie started, but stopped. "What are you looking at?"

"The ceiling."

"... Why?"

"Why not? Don't question my ceiling-looking ways. It's legit, bruh!" Yeah, I don't know what I was saying either.

"Hand me that robe, Bill." Blondie requested *cough demanded cough*.

I heard shuffling, and assumed Ken was getting Blondie the robe. Then I heard water sloshing around as, what I guessed was, Blondie got out of the tub. "Anna, I'm covered. you don't have to stare at the ceiling."

"Psh, I never said that was the reason. Maybe I was just admiring the ceiling. It's lovely." I glanced down at Blondie, then back up at the ceiling. Lovely ceiling. Beautiful ceiling.

"Whatever you say, little Anna." Blondie said, and I could hear the amusement in his voice. "Bring Sookie to Fangtasia, Bill. Anna, let's go."

"... Aren't you gonna put some clothes on? Or are you going to drive home in a bathrobe?" I asked, moving my gaze from the ceiling. Bye bye, ceiling. See ya later! Or never. That works, too.

Blondie shrugged. "Fine." And dropped his robe. Revealing his dripping wet nakedness.

"Holy fuck! Warn a girl, would ya?" I yelled, turning around. "I'll wait downstairs."

I started walking down the stairs, and didn't even make it to the bottom before Blondie joined me. I smacked my hand over my eyes, squeezing them shut, before stumbling down the stairs. I landed at the bottom of the stairs, on my ass. The bitch didn't even try to catch me. "Son of a bitch," I mumbled, rubbing my butt.

"Hey, Anna?" Blondie's voice asked. I still had my eyes squeezed shut.

"Yeah?"

"I'm covered." His amused voice came right next to my ear.

"Fucking whore!" I yelled, jumping away from his voice. My eyes flashed open, and I glared at the now clothed blond.

He just smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, there you have it! Chapter 8!**

**So, the bit at the beginning I got from two things. One was a time I was at Walmart in the checkout line, and when the lady in front of me went to pay for her groceries pulled out, from her purse, a bottle of chocolate syrup. She smiled, shook her head, and put it back in her bag. I was just... 0_0 Wot? Then the conversation came from my BFFL, who's a bartender at our local Pub. Apparently a woman, after ordering her drink, said she'd pay my BFFL in sexual favors... My BFFL is a straight woman... so no. Then the lady said that they had slept together the night before... Again, BFFL=straight woman... straight woman=no sex with other woman. She actually had to get the security guy to come over and kick the woman out. XD**

**Oh, and the "why do you keep money in books" thing actually came from my little bro. We were watching a movie (don't remember which one) and one of the characters said something like, "...money missing from our books...", and my baby bro looked at me, completely confused, and asked, "Why do they keep money in books?" Love that kid. 3**

**Anyways, that's all I got for you guys. Again, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and for reading this story! You all rock. **

**Happy New Year!**

**Rose**


	9. Chapter 9: Like A Bad Radio Station?

**A/N: Chapter 9! As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Love you all. Go read. ^-^**

**Also, to the Guest reviewer, I'm glad you like the story and find it funny. I'm always scared that I'm the only one who will find it funny, because often times my friends and family just don't get my humor.. So, I'm glad it made you laugh.**

* * *

><p>Blondie and I were back at Fangtasia, waiting for the Barbie and Ken to arrive. The drive back was relatively uneventful. It was mostly just me sulking, mumbling about an arrogant prick who sucks dick... Blondie was not amused.<p>

At the bar we drove all the customers out (and by we, I mean Blondie, Pam and Longshadow... I sat on the bar), closing down the bar. Blondie brought in a man, who looked scared shitless, and sat him down at a table.

"Who's he?" I whispered to Pam, who was leaning against the bar next to me, admiring her nails.

"Bruce. Our accountant," Pam replied.

"Huh." Was my response. "So, what are we doing?"

"We're waiting for Bill and Sookie to arrive," Blondie answered.

"No shit, bruh. I thought we traveled to Ken's house just to test out his bathtub." Yup, that was me, with the sarcasm. "_Why_ are we waiting for them."

Blondie let out a sigh, "Because Sookie is a telepath. She can find out who has stolen our money."

"So, Barbie's not a psychic?"

"No."

Telepath. Who woulda thunk it. A very silent and awkward moment passed. The tension in the room was unreal. So, of course, I had to open my mouth. "Once, when I was like 12, my sister was getting ready for some event. She was just about to leave the house, but I had to stop her because she _forgot her fucking pants._ She was just gonna go out there, completely pant-less."

I shook my head at the memory, letting out a sigh. Blondie and Pam were looking at me like I'd lost my damn mind. It's okay though, it's not lost. I just left it in the shower last morning. "There was another time, my family and I were eating dinner. We were having ham and bean soup. I went to pour myself a glass of orange juice, but, I just... I don't even know... I ended up pouring the juice into my brother's bowl of soup. I don't even know why, I mean it was a bowl of soup, and my cup was _right there_. Ugh. My brother didn't notice, and he took a spoon full of the soup before I could say anything, and he fucking ate it. The face he made, my lord, I will never forget. But then he just thought that Mum had made some really crappy soup, 'cause Mum wasn't a very good cook, so he just kept eating it."

I let out another sigh, flopping my head into my hands. "I think I died a little bit that day."

"Why is she still talking?" Longshadow growled out, glaring at me.

"Why do you still have a face?" I sneered back.

His fangs popped out as he growled at me. I just mimicked his face and made a clawing motion with my hand. Rawr, bitch.

"Enough," came Blondie's exasperated voice. Party-pooper. The doors to Fangtasia opened as Barbie and Ken walked in. "Bill, Sookie," Blondie greeted with a smirk.

Barbie just let out an annoyed huff, clearly irritated with being there. "What do you want, Eric?"

"Feisty. Please, Miss Stackhouse, have a seat." Blondie motioned to the seat across from Bruce. Barbie took the seat, while Ken kept a cautious eye on her. "Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this club. And we recently noticed that 60,000 dollars has gone missing from our books. And Bruce," he paced a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

"He's not saying anything," Barbie replied. Maybe that's because nobody's asked him a question...

"Don't be coy. It's humbling enough to turn to a human for assistance. We know what you can do."

"And I know what you can do, too. Why don't you just glamour him?"

Longshadow pulled out a lighter and started flicking it on and off. What, he's a pyro now? That's just fabulous.

"Now don't you think we might have tried everything before summoning you? So, it would be a great favor to me, and to Mr. Compton," pointed glance to Ken, "if you'd help us."

"If I find out who did it, then what?" Barbie questioned. Seriously? They'd hire a fucking mariachi band. What the hell did she think would happen?

"We'll turn that person over to the police and let the authorities handle it from there," Longshadow said.

"Bullshit," I coughed out, earning yet another glare from Longshadow.

Apparently Barbie was thinking the same thing I was. "Hundreds of years old and you're still a terrible liar. Come on."

Longshadow just kept flicking his lighter.

"Oh my god, will you stop with the lighter, you fucking pyro!" I yelled.

He just smirked, flicking the lighter on and moving it towards me. "What? Can't handle the heat?"

I hopped off the bar and made my way across the bar, sitting on one of the tables. "I just don't like baby fires held by psychopathic vampires," I replied with a sneer.

"Enough, Anna," Blondie scolded, glaring at me. I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest. He shall feel my wrath!

"I'll make you a deal," Barbie said, getting the conversation back on track, "If you promise to hand over the person who did this _to the police_. I'll agree to help you any time you want."

Blondie smirked, and I mean a huge-ass, mother-effin smirk. "Alright... Why not?" He looked like he just won the lottery. Fuck him.

Barbie turned to Bruce and took his hand. "Bruce... it's okay, take a deep breath. Did you steal their money?"

"No... no, I didn't do it. You gotta believe me! I swear to y-" Bruce exclaimed, but was cut off by Barbie.

"Shh. Do you know who did?"

"No, I don't."

I looked over to Pam. "The butler did it... Do you have a butler?"

"No, we don't have a butler," Pam replied.

"Well, then, if it's not the butler, it's the maid."

"Anna, that's for murders."

"Oh... right." Yeah, totally knew that. I decided to tune back in to the interrogation.

Barbie was just staring at Bruce, a crease forming in her eyebrows as she concentrated. "He's telling the truth."

Longshadow decided to open his stupid mouth again. "You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?"

"Bitch, I will cut you." Was my irritated response.

Blondie just ignored him. "Bring the next one in." Bruce started sobbing with relief.

* * *

><p>Several people were brought in, and all of them were deemed to be truthful in their claims of I-didn't-do-it. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Blondie turned to me. "Anna, why don't you take a seat?"<p>

"... Seriously?" I asked. He just raised an eyebrow, motioning for me to sit. "Ugh." I hopped off my table and took a seat in front of Barbie, and I saw Longshadow's smug look. "Wipe the smirk off your face, ass-butt," I grumbled to him.

"Hi. Anna, was it?" Barbie asked with a kind smile. I just gave a nod. "Can I see your hand?"

"I don't know, can you?" I said with a smirk, holding it up.

"Anna..." Came Blondie's warning voice.

"Dickwad," I coughed, earning a genuine smile from Barbie. I placed my hand in hers.

She frowned and asked, "Did you steal their money?"

"Nope." I replied.

Her frown became more pronounced. "I... it's hard. It's kind of static-y... Like a bad radio station." Whelp. That was lovely. Just another thing to add to the list of Anna's Freaky Traits. Honestly, the list was getting uncomfortably long. "What are you?" She questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know. What are you?"

She gave a little laugh, "I don't know, either." She gave me another small smile before turning back to Blondie. "She didn't do it. She's telling the truth." She released my hand, and I stood up.

"Told ya so," I grumbled to Blondie, going back to my original spot against the bar.

Pam walked in, leading Ginger. "This is the last of our humans."

"Mmm, yummy," Ginger said, looking at Blondie as she was seated in front of Barbie.

"Ginger, you have a problem," I mumbled out.

"Ginger," Blondie started, "this woman has some questions for you. Be a good girl, and answer them, will you?"

"Aye aye, master," Ginger replied. Barbie reached for Ginger's hand, and Ginger jerked back. "Don't you touch me." I rolled my eyes. Dramatic much?

"Hold her still," Blondie ordered, and Pam went and held Ginger's shoulders. Barbie grabbed onto Ginger's hand.

"Ginger, someone's been stealing money from the bar." Barbie stated.

"Really... Huh." Wow, way to sound shocked, Ginger.

After a few moments of silence, Barbie declared, "She didn't do it... But, she knows who did."

"What? Fuck you."

"Who? Who's gonna kill you?" Barbie questioned. "Ginger, honey, what's his name?" There was another silent moment as Barbie thought-stalked Ginger. "I-It's blank. Like her memory's been erased."

"I don't know anything, I swear."

"She's been glamoured," Pam said, as realization settled over her.

"It's a vampire..." Barbie stated. Ginger looked up at me... No, not at me, behind me.

I was suddenly pushed, and I went flying across the room, crashing into some chairs. A gasp puffed out of my mouth as the chairs broke, and I felt something painfully pierce my abdomen. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Beware of chairs. They may attack at any time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tada! I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but honestly, we all know she's gonna be fine. 'Cuz I'm enjoying writing this too much to kill my character here. ^_- **

**If any of you have some funny stories that you'd like/ be willing to let me use for this story, please let me know! Either in a review or a PM. I get most of these stories from my friends (like the pant-less sister, and orange juice in the soup), and I'd love to hear some of your stories.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, follow, and/or favorite if you feel like it. It really makes my day. :)**

***Also, at the beginning of this chapter Anna comments on Bruce looking scared shitless... Fanfic wants me to change "shitless" to "shirtless"... Yes, Bruce was so fucking scared, his shirt just _poof-ed_ away...***

**Rose**


	10. Chapter 10: Chair Legs?

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who's review, followed, and/or favorited. You're all da bombs!**

**This chapter is a shorter one (like, really short). I had planned on it being longer, but I just couldn't write it the way I wanted. :/ So, I thought I'd end it here to give you lovely readers something to read for now.**

* * *

><p>There was a chair leg... sticking through my stomach. What the fuck is my life, you? Okay, so maybe I've been stabbed before... multiple times. But never by a chair! Just, wot? I looked up from my impalement-thoughts to see Longshadow grabbing onto Barbie. Alright, so that wasn't good. He was all vampire-y and fang-y and scurr-y... Cue Ginger's screams.<p>

While I was attempting to stand, which hurt like a bitch, Ken swooped in to save the day, like a boss... He stabbed Longshadow. With a wooden stick (was that a chair leg? Dude, their revolting! They'll kill us all! ... Wait, never mind. Not a chair leg.). In the hear. Fuck. NOT LIKE A BOSS! Sure, I never liked Longshadow (did anyone?), but that didn't mean it was okay for Ken to fucking kill him. That was a big no-no in the vampire world!

There was a moment of silence as we all glanced from the pile of Longshadow goo to each other. And then Ginger started puking.

"Humans," Blondie sighed. "Honestly, Bill, I don't know what you see in them."

I finally managed to stand, and as I stood I ended up breaking another chair, and some debris clattered to the ground noisily. All the vamps turned to look at me as I dusted myself off, wincing as I did so.

"Uh, he did it," I said, pointing to Longshadow Goo.

* * *

><p>Barbie had left to go wash up in the bathroom, and I was, once again, leaning against the bar. Only this time I had a shot glass in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. I poured myself a second round as Ginger picked up Longshadow Goo.<p>

"How did I end up with you people?" She questioned. "Mother Mary... I'm so sorry, Mama. I'm so sorry."

Yeah, she was losing her shit.

"When Ginger is finished, glamour her for me," Blondie requested.

"Are you sure?" Pam asked. "She's been glamoured too many times already. Who knows how much of her is left."

"It's either that or turn her," Blondie said. "Do you want her?"

"Please, I'm not that desperate. Glamour it is." Pam replied.

"Excellent." Blondie walked over to Ken, who was leaning against the bar on the opposite end of me. "Come. I'll buy you a blood." Blondie and Ken walked to Blondie's office.

I downed my shot, wincing at the burn, both in my throat from the whiskey and in my stomach because FUCKING CHAIR LEG! I looked over to Ginger, who had finished cleaning the floor. Pam walked over to her, "Ginger..." And the glamouring began.

I walked away, into Blondie's bedroom. I shut and locked the door before reaching down and yanking the chair leg out of me. I let out a grunt as I pulled, flinging the leg to the floor. My breathing was heavy as I made my way into the bathroom.

I looked down at the wound and frowned. It should have started to heal... I felt a slight burning in my throat and realized it wasn't from the whiskey I had drank. I needed blood. I racked my brain for the last time I had fed... Over a month ago. That's why I wasn't healing yet. I guess I needed to fill Blondie in on the whole I-need-to-drink-blood thing... Yipee.

I searched the cabinets and found some rubbing alcohol, gauze pads, and some medical wrap. I cleaned the hole in my abdomen as best as I could before covering both sides with the gauze and wrapped it. Walking back into the bedroom, I threw away my now wrecked t-shirt and grabbed a clean one from my bag. I threw it on and made my way back into the bar.

Pam was out there, waiting for Blondie and Ken to be done. I walked back over to my shot glass and picked it up, deciding a third shot wouldn't kill me. Blondie and Ken walked out, and I noticed the deep frown line on Ken's face. Blondie went and stood beside Pam.

"You boys done discussing business?" Pam asked.

"Yes," Blondie replied before looking over to me. "How are your wounds?"

"Peachy," I replied, lifting my shirt to show him the bandage. I glanced down at it and noticed that my blood was starting to seep through the wrapping. ugh. Fucking chair legs.

"Barbie came out of the bathroom, dressed in one of Pam's leather dresses. I snorted. "Nice leather," I commented, looking at Barbie.

Barbie let out an irate huff. "Pam insisted. She said it was the only clothes she had here."

I raised an eyebrow at Pam. I knew for a fact that she had an entire wardrobe of clothes here. Pam just smirked and winked. I rolled my eyes, downing my drink.

"Bill? Are we ready to go?" Barbie questioned.

"Yes, let's get you home," Ken replied, all but dragging Barbie out the door.

"Alright, so-" I started to talk, but stopped as Blondie vamped in front of me.

"Let me see," he said, tugging up my shirt.

"Oi, Blondie, knock it off," I whined, attempting to slap his hands away, but he had already ripped the bandages off, revealing the gaping hole... it was actually quite disgusting to look at.

"We need to clean this. Mayb-"

"Blondie!" I yelled, shoving his chest. "Stop, it's fine!"

"No, it's not fine. You need-"

"I need blood! So shut the fuck up!"

"I am not feeding you my blood," he growled.

"Oh my fucking god," I threw my hands up in exasperation, "No! I need human blood!" And with that, I let my fangs click down, and the rest of my dull, human teeth sharpen.

"What the fuck?" Blondie growled out.

Yeah, that might not have been the best way to tell him... Oops?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, chapter 10. ^-^ Again, sorry it's so short. :/ I liked this part of the chapter, but the next section... I just couldn't get it _right_. So, I'm working on that now, hopefully I'll figure out how to make it work.**

**Thank you all!**

**Rose**


End file.
